1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water treatment device. There is an ongoing need for more effective devices for the treatment of water which are environmentally safe, and which, when placed in water, will prevent or reduce the formation of scale in water pipes carrying the water or in water vessels, water treatment equipment, etc. There is also an ongoing need for water treatment devices which can neutralize the pH of the water, and treat for algae and/or bacteria in the water. Also, there is an ongoing need for such a device which can improve the overall quality of the taste and smell of the water.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,925 discloses a magnetic treatment device for liquids. Referring to FIG. 1, a device according to this patent includes a pipe 1, inside of which is disposed a part 2 of high magnetic permeability, maintained by a number of elements 3 made from a non-magnetic material. The pipe 1 is surrounded by a number of solenoids 4 which can be supplied with alternating current or direct current. The device shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 approximates the device according to FIGS. 1 and 2, but the solenoids are replaced by magnets of annular shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,830 discloses a water conditioner. An object of the patent is to provide an electrically operated water conditioner which will accelerate ions in the water and cause them to strike the walls of the pipe and other metallic objects so as to cause the positively charged ions to strike free electrons to neutralize the charge on the ion. The patent discloses, in FIGS. 1 and 2, a water conditioner 2 which includes a length of pipe 3, preferably of steel or other ferrous material and a conduit pipe 12 which carries electrical wire 13 from a power source to a conduit box 7 and then to coils 14 which encircle with center core 15 which connects north pole 16 and south pole 17 of electro-magnet 18. According to the patent, by using alternating current in the coil 14, a very agitated and vibrating flux 25 is provided in gap 23 and accelerates the bombardment of the ions (and anions) in the water as the water passes through the gap 23. The patent also discloses a direct current embodiment in FIG. 4.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,386 discloses a method of treating water to control or eliminate algae and bacterial growth, wherein the water is passed through a magnetic field. FIG. 1 shows a unit 4 which includes a central chamber 5 and an inlet 6 and outlet 7 each of which is screw threaded. A magnetic unit 10 is composed of three permanent magnets 11 mounted on a plastic shaft 12 and spaced by spacers 13.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,559 discloses a water treatment device which comprises an outer casing 10 of a non-magnetic material such as copper and a pair of substantially identical fluid fittings 12 and 14 also of a non-magnetic material such as brass. The device includes a tubular intermediate casing 32 of a ferromagnetic material such as galvanized iron or steel, and positioned within the casing 32 is a tube 34 of non-magnetic material, such as copper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,754 discloses a water treating apparatus 10 attached to the exterior surface to a water pipe 12. FIG. 2 illustrates a water treatment device 10, which includes a magnetic structure 18 which operates to produce a desired magnetic field in proximity to the pipe 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,992 discloses a means for treating water to prevent corrosion for use in cooling towers and other heat exchange means. The device comprises a sealed container including a mixture of magnetite, a weak acid, and an inert filler. In use, the container is suspended completely submerged in the solution to be treated. FIG. 2 shows a treatment device which includes a cylindrical sealed container 14 generally made of brass, aluminum, copper, zinc, silver, manganese, iron, tin, or combinations or alloys thereof. The container 14 may be coated with a second material such as silver, gold, palladium, platinum and the like. Container 14 includes a chemical mixture 16, in which the primary ingredients are magnetite, a weak organic acid and an inert filler.
None of the above-described devices satisfactorily meets the current needs for water treatment devices.